The present invention relates to a correction system and a method thereof, especially to a color correction system and a method thereof.
Due to rapid development of backlight technology and color-filter technology, color gamuts displayed by image output devices are getting broader. For example, LCD (liquid crystal display) with three or more color LED backlights or color filters has much wider color gamut than that of the image output devices with traditional specifications such as National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) 72%, standard RGB (sRGB) or European Broadcast Union (EBU).
Most color images available now are generated according to the conventional specification such as sRGB or EBU. Some colors of such kind of images become strange or un-natural when displaying them on the wide color gamut image output devices, especially the memory colors like skin, green grass or blue sky. The color differences between the displayed colors and the desired colors are caused by the different color attributes of the wide color gamut image output devices. Another problem is displaying the images with smaller color gamut on the wide color gamut image output devices can't demonstrate the capabilities of displaying vivid colors of the wide color gamut image output devices, especially for those high saturation non-memory colors.
In order to solve above problems, the present invention provides a color correction system and a method thereof that not only reduces the color differences between the displayed colors and the desired colors but also provide better color appearance for vivid colors.